


Bang a Gong

by insaneboingo



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little RicheEvie. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang a Gong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenporusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/gifts).



> My lovely [kenporusty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty) went to the Hobbit Fan Event and made an off comment about RichEvie and so I wrote this for her. Entirely in texts. I cleaned it up a bit and decided to post it. Unbeta'd, and I amused myself too much with the title to not name it that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Evangeline is the perfect height for Richard to hold up against a wall and ravish. It was one of the first things he thought about when he saw her. It was a fleeting image that had left him flustered and aroused. When he shook her hand, she smirks, and he flushed realizing he had been staring. It was later that week that he put his theory to good use. He pressed her up against the wall outside his trailer and worked his way down her neck while whispering utter filth between kisses and bites. That the the first time; he had gone down on her and made her come quick, working her through her shuddering orgasm.

This time isn’t much different, started the exactly the same. He had looked at her during a break, raised an eyebrow and smirked. She flushed and nodded, meaning that she would meet him at his after the day wrapped. They’re barely through the door before he’s hoisted her up and pressed her against a wall. Richard allows his Thorin voice to creep in every now and again. It turns into a low growl when he talks about how he can't wait to fuck her; how he can't wait to get her stripped and laid bare. How he's going to kiss and lick his way down her body while mercilessly teasing her cunt with his fingers; not giving her enough of anything, not yet.

She whimpers and wraps her legs tighter around him, trying to will him over to the bed so he can make that vision a reality. But Richard's not done talking, knowing the effect his voice has on her, he holds her steady while kissing down her chest. He unbuttons her shirt and licks down, taking one of her nipples between his teeth and biting gently. She cries out and arches into his mouth, tries to grind her hips down into the bulge she can feel in his jeans. He groans at the movement, and bites down again.

Evangeline yanks on his hair until he stops the attention on her chest, soothing the sting of the bite with his tongue, before he moves up devours her mouth again. She bites his bottom lip in retaliation, yanking on his hair again and has a few choice colorful words about getting on with it. He chuckles and kisses her again before carrying her over to the bed.

Richard strips her quickly, leaving her naked and painting, reaching for him every time he moves away. When he's done he makes good on his promise. Starting at her lips, he kisses her deeply pulling a deep groan from her; he then nips and kisses the sides of her neck, until she's moaning and begging for more. Below she tries to force his teasing fingers inside her. Richard laughs and keeps teasing over her entrance, brushing lightly over her clit.

He moves down to her collarbone and drags his tongue along it, while slipping a finger inside of her. Evangeline moans and drags her nails down any bit of skin she can get her hands on. He's still mostly dressed and she pulls at his clothes, trying to get underneath. Richard hisses when she drags her nails down his chest, catching a nipple. She smirks and moves her hands lower, brushing over his erection. She opens his jeans and he chokes when she runs her fingers up the underside of his cock. 

Evangeline leans up and bites his earlobe before stroking him properly. He moans and moves his finger inside of her, thumbing her clit until she’s shuddering. He leans in and kisses her again before adding another finger. She groans into his mouth and bites down as he begins fingering her in earnest, upping the pace while maintaining the ministrations on her clit. Evangeline tenses as she feels her climax building. She bites her lip to keep from crying out as he pushes her over the edge. He fucks her with his fingers, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. When she’s done, he’s panting; Richard pulls his fingers out and watches her as he licks them clean.

Evangeline groans and pulls him down into another kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He moans as he feels her hands returning to his cock, stroking him slowly. She urges him to lay back and straddles him, and their kisses become more frantic. She pulls off his shirt and starts working on getting his jeans off; she laughs when she realizes that he’s still wearing his boots. When she’s done she looks back and him and smiles. He’s flushed and fully aroused, watching her closely for what she’s going to do next. Evangeline goes to her bag and fishes out a condom, before returning to the bed.

She slowly crawls up his body and kisses him sweetly, while she tears open then rolls on the condom. He groans as she strokes him a few times, spreading around the lube. He runs his hands up her thighs, settling on her ass and trying to urge her on. Evangeline laughs and nips his lip before straddling herself properly above his erection. They both groan as she starts to sink down on his cock. She braces herself on his chest once she’s seated fully, they’re both panting and just savoring the feeling for a moment. Richard’s fingers twitch on her thigh and she laughs again.

To tease him she clenches her muscles around him and he grips her tighter; screwing his eyes shut and willing himself to endure her teasing. She bites her lip and does it again. He growls out a warning and she giggles before doing it one more time. They’ve played this game enough so she knows what’s coming; she braces herself as he flips their positions. Richard fucks into her a few times, pulling a deep moan from Evangeline. He starts whispering in her ear; growling about what a tease she is and how he’ll just have to fuck her himself.

She claws at his back as he starts fucking her slow and deep, trying to pull new whimpering sounds from her. He keeps up the pace as long as self restraint will allow. She can see his composure breaking and knows he’s close when his moans turn into soft whispers of ‘ _Evie _’. She threads her fingers in his hair and pulls his head closer, forcing him to look directly at her. When he does, she slips him a coy smile before whispering, ‘Fuck me, Richard.’ He let’s go of his last shred of restraint and fucks into her hard and fast, until she’s screaming.__

__The new brutal onslaught means that she’s coming for a second time in moments, riding out her orgasm and trying to push Richard to his. She moves with him and drags her nails down his chest and stomach again. The last little twinge of pain seems to send him over the edge. He thrusts into her twice more before coming with her name on his lips. He struggles to hold himself up and she pulls him down on top of her. She pushes his hair back from his sweaty forehead and smiles up at him. Richard turns his face and kisses her neck again, knowing that it makes her shiver. She does and she squeezes her internal muscles in retaliation until he chokes. Evangeline laughs and pulls him into another kiss; before rolling them over and preparing for round two._ _


End file.
